Shadow Of The Day
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Jodie was no stranger to the paranormal... but even this unsettled her. (Set in mid 2015, co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**July 16th 2015, NXT taping set to air August 12th 2015…**_

 _Amanda was out cold… but Kevin hadn't realised it and went through with the next part of the script anyway, slamming Finn onto Amanda's back._

 _Amanda screamed out in agony and Finn's blue eyes snapped open, Finn pulling himself to Amanda and checking on her as Kevin bolted from the ring after realising he was in trouble._

" _Stay still, Darlin'..." Finn responded as he brushed Amanda's tears away and she looked at him, her right hand curling around his left one._

" _My back… he tried to break it…" Amanda replied in distress, Finn holding her close to him as the medics reached the ring… but Amanda looked at them._

 _They backed off out of fright and Finn reluctantly helped Amanda up to her feet, his right arm around her back before he helped her out of the ring itself… and picked her up into his arms before he took her to the backstage area with Hunter and Dianne following them as Hunter tried to and managed to calm a crying Dianne._

 _The medics were frozen in fright… but neither Finn or Amanda knew why._

 _But the woman in the audience had seen it._

 _Jodie was no stranger to the supernatural… but seeing Amanda's eyes turn blue before they turned back to hazel had her both intrigued and frightened..._

 **Present time…**

"Keep her as still as you can, kid." Hunter replied before he quickly turned to Amanda, who was clearly upset, and crouched down.

Hunter cradled her head in his hands before resting his forehead against hers.

"Hey, these things happen, kiddo. You'll be okay." Hunter whispered before he kissed Amanda on her forehead, let go and left as Finn brushed Amanda's tears away.

It wasn't so much the pain that made her cry as it was the fact that Kevin had hurt both her and Finn and didn't stick around to help.

"I swear, Kevin's trying to fucking murder us!" Amanda growled after the doctor had x-rayed her back.

Her spine wasn't broken and she had no numbness in her limbs… but she was using a heating pad after twenty minutes of using ice to soothe the pain from the bruises.

Amanda was thankful that she didn't have to take her anti-seizure medicine anymore because the pain she was in required something stronger than Aleve.

"He might've gotten a little rough but I don't think he's trying to kill us." Finn responded as he lightly stroked his right hand along Amanda's left side… and they saw Kevin walk in.

"How bad?" Kevin asked.

"Bruised. You know, Kevin, you could've gotten her out of the ring if you sensed something was gonna go wrong." Finn responded, angry that their friend had hurt her.

"I'm not trying to injure people here!" Kevin replied defensively… and Amanda's eyes flickered from hazel to blue.

"Vous auriez bien pu me duper avec la façon dont vous l'avez traitée ce soir, bâtard téméraire!" Amanda responded, her voice sounding doubled over and Kevin letting out a frightened scream before he ran off.

"Mandy?... hey, it's okay now, he's gone." Finn replied in a soothing tone as he held Amanda's right hand… and her eyes returned to their natural color and she regained control of her breathing.

"The hell just happened?" Amanda asked quietly.

"I don't know but I'm not leaving your side…" Finn responded before he wrapped his arms around Amanda after pulling the heating pad off of her, shutting it off and helping her sit up.

Kevin kept running and crashed into Jodie, the two falling.

"Are you okay?!" Jodie asked after they helped each other up.

"No… would you know anything about doubled voices and crossover eyes? It happened to a friend of mine just seconds ago!" Kevin answered frantically.

"I saw it happen out there in the ring earlier… has it ever happened to your friend before?" Jodie responded.

"I've only known her for almost a year but I've never seen it happen to her." Kevin explained before he led Jodie to the trainer's office and they walked into it… and Amanda looked up.

' _Was I just seeing things? She seems normal now… no, I know what I saw!'_ Kevin thought.

He was tempted to run off again, feeling horribly guilty.

' _She seems calmer now… whatever or whoever temporarily took her over is gone for now.'_ Jodie thought as Aiden sensed a white cloud over Amanda and Finn. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"I just want to go get cleaned off…" Amanda responded quietly, her right hand entwined with Finn's left hand.

"Maybe a hot shower will help the pain." Jodie replied before Finn helped Amanda off of the examination bed and out of the room, Jodie turning to Kevin.

"You're just gonna let them walk away?!" Kevin responded in disbelief.

"Obviously, whoever temporarily took her over is gone and was not threatening to her or him… maybe a little angry that you hurt them, even if it was accidental." Jodie explained as Dianne reached them.

"They okay?! Did asshat here break her spine?!" Dianne asked, Kevin yelling out when the woman on his left grabbed his left ear. "That son of a bitch Rollins tried to paralyze my little cousin already, it ain't happening again!" She yelled before Jodie pulled them apart.

"Easy… your cousin's gonna be okay." Jodie said in response to try to calm Dianne down and Dianne levelled a glare at Kevin before she left and headed to Finn and Amanda's locker room.

She walked in after knocking, seeing Finn still in his ring gear and hearing the shower going.

"She gonna be okay?" Dianne asked after closing the door.

"Bruised but okay… I don't know, maybe she's right, maybe Kevin was trying to kill us." Finn explained.

"You think he doesn't want you two getting closer?" Dianne questioned.

"I think Kevin's one of those friends who wants some of his friends to stay single. And that's not his choice to make for me or Mandy, whatever happens between her and me is none of his business." Finn explained.

"You're right, you're both adults. And you two clearly care about each other." Dianne replied.

Amanda turned the shower off after rinsing the argan and marula scented body wash off of her and set the detachable shower head back in its holder before she grabbed the towel and dried off before she exited the shower.

And saw a message on the mirror.

" _He has no right trying to pull you two apart. No one does."_

Amanda knew that whoever left it there was right.


End file.
